carta para mi amada carta para mi amado
by jamesandmolly
Summary: esta historia es muy diferentes a las demás que han leido. Es de un amigo.a mio.a, que esta locamente enamorado.a de alguien y me ha querido enseñar lo pasionado.a que la.o ama que ha querido comparti este pequeño documento...
1. carta a mi amada

**N/A ¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!, esta historia es muy diferentes a las demás que han leido. Es de un amigo mio que esta locamente enamorado de alguien y me ha querido enseñar lo pasionado que la ama que ha querido comparti este pequeño documento... no sé si les vaya a gustar pero esta escrito con mucho sentimiento... ****Espero sus comentarios!!!

* * *

**

**Carta para mi amada...**

Junio de 2007

Hay mi amor!, que te puedo decir. Ya llevamos tantos meses juntos y han sido los mejores momentos que eh tenido realmente. Le doy gracias a Dios cada día por haberme dado unos de los más apreciados y valioso regalo que me ha podido recibir, una compañera ideal, amiga, mujer a quien amar y compartir todo lo bueno y malo que se puede disfrutar en la vida.

Pienso que todo lo que hemos pasado en este pequeño tiempo que hemos compartido, a pesar que he sentido como que fuera mucho más tiempo (como dice Vico, pareciera que fuera "un par de años"), he experimentado muchos sentimientos lindo, fogosos, tiernos, dulces, intensos, raros, caprichosos pero sobre todo muy agradables (mira que no los puedo definir en su totalidad) que me has enseñado no sé si con intención o sin intención. La verdad te digo, que no creí que nunca lo hubiera pensado, ni pasado por mi mente el experimentarlo, ya que sinceramente, no creo en los amigos (bueno, no es que no los haya pero son muy pocos los amigos que se tienen en la vida que se van perdiendo por las malas costumbres que son más frecuentes en este mundo tan agitado y loco) y ya te imaginas que menos iba a creer en el amor. Si me hubieran preguntado que si existe el amor, pos muy seguramente hubiera dicho que no… pero ahora sé que no es que no exista, sino que esta muy escondido, muy difícil de encontrar que muchos no tienen la dicha de encontrarla y poder experimentar lo mágico y maravilloso que puede llegar a ser, y todo te lo debo a ti.

Sabes, desde que mi hiciste enojarme por ese ridículo hecho (hace ya tres días); he tratado enojarme contigo!, no con el fin de enojarme por completo contigo, sino de tratarte con indiferencia, como que ya no me importaras mucho y hacerte reflexionar, jaja ese papel no me viene… desde ese día, he esperado un lo siento, o un ala no fue mi intención, hubiera significado demasiado para mi; sabe que soy orgulloso y algo soberbio, y eh allí el porque de mi actitud. Pero por esa actitud mi comportamiento es muy torpe, tan solo pensar en ti cuando estoy lejos de ti mi mente divaga lejos de mi cuerpo sin poder hacer una conexión acertada; todo lo que trato de hacer me sale mal, ni estudia me sale bien, y es que no me puedo en enfocar en mi estudio, no puede pasar de la primera página ni me importa; las hojas solo dan vueltas y vueltas sin poderlas comprender lo que trataban de decirme, trataba de descifrar lo que decía pero parecía más confuso que los jeroglíficos mayas.

Lo he pensado toda la noche, una y otra vez. Voy a ser yo quien dé el inicio para volver a reactivar la relación, a demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Voy a doblegar mi orgullo y mi soberbia por ti. Esta simbiosis que he tenido contigo me hace inútil, el estar separado a de ti no me sirve; no se porque, el donde, el cuál, ni el cómo ocurrió todo esto, pero de algo si sé, nada importa si no estas tu corazón. Todo lo hago por ti, porque en esto del amor para llevar las cosas bien, alguien tiene que ceder, alguien tiene que ser el agua y el otro el fuego, alguien tiene que ser el blanco y el otro el negro; en fin así es el amor… Bien dice el viejo adagio: pierde más el que ama más; y talvez soy yo quien esta perdiendo mucho, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero como no amarte si eres todo lo siempre eh querido en mi vida. Solo por ti hago las cosas, solo por ti haré todo. Espero que sea correspondido y que no me arrepienta después, que no lo creo sea así.

Las diferencias que hemos tenido (jejeje… peleitas bobas) solo han sido pequeñeces, pequeñas discrepancias entre los caracteres que a pesar de lo increíblemente iguales que sean piensan diferente pero que al final estas diferencias solo son reforzamientos entre los lazos de amor que se han tejido uno con el otro fundiéndose en uno solo, uno más fuerte que late con toda su intensidad como cuando el sol manda su luz a la Tierra, ese regalo vital de todos los días que palpita día a día más fuerte.

La verdad, sé que no soy nada perfecto, ni en lo más mínimo que se parezca. Tengo infinidad de defectos que sé que no son muy cómodos para ti. Pero mi vida, solo para no hacer tan aburrida y extendida esta charla que tengo con mi yo interno; un ejemplo de los muchos que tengo son los celos, cómo quieres que no sea celoso de ti y no es por que no te tenga la confianza necesaria en ti, nada de eso. Es que, es el miedo a perderte, ese miedo que me hace cambiar de carácter, me hace enfadarme con el mundo entero, porque pienso que me quiere separarme de ti. Del fondo de mí corazón, si alguna vez te eh hecho daño (conciente e inconciente, y que pienso que son muchas veces las que no me entero puesto que tu no me haces participe de tus enojos conmigo) de pido perdón, perdón por herirte, por lastimarte, lo siento mucho… Sé que ambos tenemos un orgullo enormemente horribles, que son malos para nuestra relación, por lo que siempre voy a ceder, ya que no puedo estar sin hablarte, sin oírte, sin verte, sin apreciarte, sin olerte, sin sentirte; por lo que siempre bajaré la guardia ante ti, pero eso sí mi cielo, te pido que no te vayas a aprovechar de mi.

Pero, te digo que no soy ni me creó nada superior a los demás, pero muchas veces doy mucho y exijo más de lo que di, pero las personas siempre hacen las cosas solo por salir de paso y solo dan lo que ellos creen necesario para cumplir con el compromiso, por lo que ellos no dan ni la mitad de lo que les di, por eso mucha gente me ha decepcionado pero no se les puede culpar a ellos, sino a la forma en la que estamos acostumbrados a vivir.

Hay mi pedacito de cielito lindo!, te eh llegado a amar no solo con mi corazón sino que con mi alma tan profundamente que no siento el tiempo, siempre te llevo en mente y corazón a toda hora. Has cambiado mi forma de pesar, mi forma de vivir, mi forma de percibir la vida. Te amo como nunca pensé posible amar a alguien; eres la dueña de mi pobre y pequeño corazón, que antes de conocerte era frío, blindado casi impenetrable, poseía una coraza por miedo a que le vayan a ser daño; que solo tu la has sabido derretir con ese ardiente, fogoso, dulce y tierno amor que le has dado en dosis justa y perfecta; me has dado una vida nueva que late día a día con una grandes esperanza de vida, con ilusiones y una fe ciega que hasta ahora te a tenido.

No tengo la menor idea de cómo te pudo encontrar mi corazón, bueno si es que no fuiste tú quien lo contraste primero; de cómo te pudo ver que estabas allí, talvez tú fragante aroma tan sutil y delicada de ternura que emanabas por todos los poros de tu frágil aunque no menos precioso y esculturalmente bello cuerpo.

Hay mi corazón, te amo, te amo, te amo; te amo por quién eres, por lo qué eres, por cómo eres, por lo que representas… por todas esas pequeñas pero importante significantes detallitos que te hacen única y especial.

Lo único que me resta decirte, para no aburrirte tanto, es…

Gracias!!!!


	2. carta a mi amado

**N/A ¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!, esta historia es muy diferentes a las demás que han leido. Es de una amiga mia que esta locamente enamorada de alguien y me ha querido enseñar lo pasionada que lo ama que ha querido comparti este pequeño documento... no sé si les vaya a gustar pero esta escrito con mucho sentimiento... Espero sus comentarios!!! **

* * *

**¿Por que es que te quiero?**

Ni yo lo se, trato de averiguarlo pero no lo descubro, simplemente se que te adoro, pero por mas que trato de buscar el motivo no lo encuentro, creo que es porque siempre estas alli para mi. He de confesarte que algunas veces deseo yo misma matarte, pero nunca logro terminar de idear un plan de cómo hacerlo, es demasiado ilógico pensar un mundo en donde no este a tu lado, una vida lejos de ti, seria como una vida sin aire para mi, te has convertido en algo mas que vital para mi, ya no se ni como estar sin ti, y no se como soporte tanto tiempo sin encontrarte, muchas fueron las visitas pasajeras que hubieron en mi vida, aunque muy en el fondo de mi corazón siempre te buscaba a ti…

Te quiero por que me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, cada momento que vivo a tu lado es único, mágico, irremplazable, y aunque estemos solo sentados uno al lado del otro sin hacer nada… tan solo eso me basta para ser feliz junto a ti.

Se que te adoro por que siempre escuchas lo que digo, solo una persona había podido escuchar lo que le decía sin cuestionarme, pero incluso ella no sabia todo lo que te he dicho a ti, y lo mejor es que tu si me cuestionas, me haces ver que es lo que hago mal y que debería cambiar ¿Por qué me quieres a mi tambien no?

Eres el único que ha logrado sacar lo mejor de mi, no se como pero cada pedacito de bondad o ternura que había en mi hacer que se miltiplique y que junto a ti todo lo vea con distintos ojos. La verdad es que todos mis errores tambien se multiplican a tu lado, siempre que trato de hacer algo para agradarte termino complicándolo todo y haciendo algo mal o haciendo sentir a alguien mal, pero te juro mi vida que todo lo hago sin pensar, solo actuando por instinto para hacer lo mejor para ti en todo momento…

¿Me aceptas por quien soy? Aun no termino de comprender como es que te pueda gustar este cuerpo lleno de defectos y errores, este cuerpo tan humano, simple, sin nada que ofrecerte mas que este amor tan grande que te tengo que aun no logro comprender…

¿Cómo haces para siempre sacar una sonrisa de mi? Siempre que te veo las cosas parecen mejorar, haces que a tu lado me sienta querida y mi vida… nada tendria sentido si nunca te hubeira conocido, el pasado no significa ahroa nada, lo vivido no es mas que amargos recuerdos sin ti

Creo que te quiero por que me diste la oportunidad de conocerte y ser tu amiga, por esas risas nerviosas e involuntarias que lograbas que hiciera, por las horas que pasamos al teléfono sin saber que decirnos; por las cartitas que me has dado y aun conservo cerca de mi corazón; por las canciones que me recuerdan a tu sonrisa, a tus ojos, a tu piel, a ti…

Creo que te quiero por la sinceridad que tiene conmigo para hacerme crecer como una mejor persona; por hacer que me esfuerce para sacar buenas calificaciones, simplemente por soportarme porque se que puedo desquiciar a cualquiera en todo momento.

Creo que te quiero por las mil cosas que hemos compartido y las que aun nos faltan por compartir, por todas las cosas que tenemos en común y la forma en la que terminas la frase que comienzo o empiezas a decir lo que estoy pensando; por que en algún momento desde que comencé a escribir esto te has robado mi corazón y no quiero que lo devuelvas ya que a tu lado esta mucho mejor que al mío…

Sigo pensando y creo que se por que te quiero, y la verdad es que no te quiero, si te quisiera habrian mil motivos y explicaciones razonables para hacerlo. Pero no hay una sola que sea lo suficiente grande para hacerlo… entonces ¿no te quiero?

No, no te quiero, te amo, y al amarte no necesito explicaciones para hacerlo ni necesito un porque hacerlo, solo me basta saber que lo hago con toda mi vida.

Te amo por que llenas mi vida de alegrias e iluciones, te amor por que me diste el privilegio de conocer el verdadero amor y dejarme expresarte todo lo que siento por ti… te amo por que me dejas ser yo en todo momento y eso no te molesta.

Te amor por que eres mi sol, mi luz, mi esperanza en medio de la tormenta; eres mi alimento cuando tengo hambre, mi agua cuando tengo sed, mi cobija cuando tengo frió, eres un hombro donde llorar cuando lo necesito.

Te amor por que eres mas que un novio para mi, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi mentor, la paz de mis pensamientos cuando algo me atormenta, mi compañero, mi primer y mi ultimo pensamiento en too el día, mi todo! Cada día de mí vida te pertenece y es solo para ti, solo tu haces que se desborden mis ganas de vivir y compartir esta vida solo contigo y con nadie mas.

Te amor por que siempres estas cuando te necesito, por hacerme reir cuando todo es lagrimas a mi alrededor, por permitirme soñar y vivir en un mundo creado solo para los dos, por todos y cada uno de los momentos que he vivido junto a ti y los que nos faltan por vivir…

Te amor por ser el pilar en el cual mis ganas y fuerzas se apoyan cuando todo lo demas parece haber desaparecido… por colmar mi vida con tu inmenso amor y hacer todos los dias distintos y diferentes a los demas… por abrirme tu corazon y dejarme gozar de ese amor inmenso que tanto anhelo poseer.

Te amor por apoyarme y hacerme creer cada día, por dejarme compartir tu vida y mi amor, por hacer que el tiempo a tu lado sea muy corto, por dejarme siempre con ganas de ti y soñar volver a verte a cada segundo…

Te amo simplemente por dejarme ser quien soy, dejarme vivir a mi ritmo y hacerme tan inmensamente feliz cuando estamos juntos, te amor… simplemente por ser tu, por ser como eres, el hombre perfecto para mi, mi vida, mi ser, mi sol y aire, la luna y las estrellas, todo lo eres para mi… Y sigo sin sabes porque te quiero… porque no te quiero… TE AMO!


End file.
